


Kiss Kiss

by ADDButterfly



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Random moment in the life of Ethan and Mark.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 32





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a Markiplier stream while I wrote this. It's just a random oneshot. Enjoy!

Mark heard a knock on his door and he said, “Yeah?”

“Hey daddy, want to see how I edited this video?” Ethan was leaning through the doorway.

Mark nodded, “Yeah su…” Mark’s face was then filled with horror as he turned and stared at Ethan. “What did you call me?”

Ethan started laughing uncontrollably and fell to the ground, gasping for air. “Your face, oh my god, the look on your face.”

“Ha ha, laugh it up. You are such a dork.” Mark turned back to the video he was editing on his own computer. He didn’t hear Ethan get up or come towards him.

Ethan laid his chin on Mark’s shoulder. “You know you love me.” Ethan then gave a kiss to Mark’s cheek. “Because I love you Markimoo.”

Mark was blushing when Ethan stepped away from him. “You know what Ethan, you are gonna be the death of me.”

“What a comfliment.” Ethan looked confused for a moment before shaking his head, “complident. Compliment. Geez.” Ethan had to lean against the wall as Mark laughed. “Mark, you have no idea what you do to me. I become a bumbling dork when I am around you.”

“You know that isn’t anything new right?” Mark swiveled his chair to face Ethan. Ethan grinned at Mark and walked over to the couch and sat down. Mark got up and sat next to his friend. “But that is one of the reasons I love you man. You crack me up all the time and you are unpredictable.”

Ethan started biting his lip as he looked over at Mark. “Well, I did learn from watching your videos. So you are partly the reason I am the way I am.”

“Eh, I didn’t do anything. You are the way you are because you are you.”

Ethan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Wwwhhhat?”He couldn’t control the laugh that escaped him and spit flew out of his mouth and landed on Mark’s arm.

“Ewwww!” Mark laughed as he wiped his arm on Ethan’s hoodie, making Ethan laugh more.

“I’m so sorry!” Ethan continued to apologize while laughing, grabbing his sides.

The older youtuber shook his head fondly and decided to shut up Ethan by kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Ethan was slack jawed when Mark pulled away.

“I’ll be damned, it actually worked.” Mark grinned as he poked Ethan’s cheek.

A bright blush appeared on Ethan’s face and he looked down shyly. “Damn you Mark.”

“What? I mean come on, it was bound to happen.” Mark muttered, now starting to feel embarrassed by his actions.

“Do you often kiss your best friends like that?”

Mark was starting to realize his mistake, “Nooo…”

“So why did you kiss me to shut me up?”

“Because you were too adorable to not kiss.” Mark muttered.

Ethan never expected Mark to say that to him, he hoped and sometimes fantasied about it. He blinked a few times, wondering if he was really awake or just dreaming. “Really?” He asked hesitantly.

Mark scooted closer to Ethan and grabbed his hand, “Of course you are adorable. You will always be my little blueberry. Even if you don’t have blue hair anymore.” Mark ruffled his fingers through Ethan’s hair.

“Well, you are just unbelievable.”

“What?”

“We have been friends for so long and you waited until NOW to tell me how you feel?” Ethan was exasperated and he punched Mark in the shoulder.

“Ow! I was working up to it you obnoxious little twerp.” Mark punched Ethan back.

Ethan smacked Mark’s arm and he ducked away from the retaliation. “You weren’t going to ever tell me were you?”

Mark started after Ethan, making the younger man yell out and run around of the room. “Yes I was. It just could have been years from now.” Mark eventually caught up to Ethan and flung him onto the couch and Mark straddled him. “I am telling you now though. I like you Ethan, more than a friend. How do you feel about me?” He was staring down at Ethan with a slight hunger in his eyes.

“As if it wasn’t obvious. I idolized you for years before we even met. But yeah, eventually I started liking you that way after we became friends.” Ethan kept looking from Mark’s eyes to his lips before he surged upwards and captured Mark’s lips in a kiss.

They ended up kissing and rubbing against one another until they decided they were too pooped to do more at the moment.

“We should probably get to a bed.” Ethan sighed.

Mark agreed but he wanted to lay on Ethan for a little while longer. “Yeah we should. Maybe later. Just cuddle now.” 


End file.
